Untold Secrets
by lance-luver87
Summary: the year 2002 what if the spring still exists? what happens when a girl finds out


AN: Ok I've never seen tuck everlasting the movie because it's not out yet, never read the book, only saw the trailers for the movie, and read the summary for the book, so don't blame me if I don't get anything right I'm getting the book soon hopefully then I'll change whatever mistakes I made, so bare with me. I do not own anything, well except for my character Melissa, this takes place after Winnie's death, if she even died in the book, from what I heard she married someone not Jesse and lived her life and died, so this is just my take on the story, what Jesse did after her death, he's still 17(well he looked like he was 17)ok well onto my story, hopefully I'll get the book soon oh and it's a while after Winnie's death like the year 2002 that's mentioned in the story, and I have no idea where it takes place so I'm going to say Ohio ok.  
  
  
After the rain……  
  
Melissa looked out her window, the rain was pelting the glass leaving little drops of water, she pushed her brown hair out of her face, and looking out the window with sad blue eyes. The year was 2002, she just had turned 16, and she was forced to move away to Ohio, far in the country, her parents, Margaret and James Spencer, would be home schooling her, so she wouldn't get to go to a real high school, there was no cable, no internet, and plus the closet neighbor they had lived 6 miles away. She tapped the glass following the droplets with her finger, she watched out the window, right into the woods, she was bored, very bored.  
"Melissa! Come down and eat something please you've been upstairs all day" her mom yelled up to her room, she looked at her watch it was 7:00pm, true she had been up there since it started raining at noon. She pulled on a sweater and headed downstairs to the kitchen, her mom had left a glass of milk and bowl of soup out on the table for her, she sat down and idly flipped through a magazine, and eating, she noticed the rain had stopped, she got up and ran upstairs to change, she threw on some sweat pants and tennis shoes, she was going to go exploring in the woods. She jogged down the stairs, " bye mom, bye dad, going jogging" she yelled and ran out the front door. She stepped onto the gravel road, the road was already cluttered with brown and orange leaves, she kicked rocks on her way up to the water fall she knew about when they first moved here, her and her dad went exploring in the woods, and stumbled upon a medium sized cliff , a lake and a water fall were right over the edge of it. She dodge through trees, jumping trees that had fallen over, when she got to the top she heard whistling, a slow kind of sad song, she peered over the rock, a boy with shoulder length brown curly hair, was throwing stones into the water, she went to the other side afraid he might see her and be frightened away, " he's not an animal Melissa" she whispered to herself, the whistling stopped, she looked over the cliff, he was taking off his shoes, "hello" Melissa said looking over the cliff at him, he looked up " hello, I didn't know anyone lived out here except for us" the boy said, he looked like he was about 17, "I live over that way, where do you live?" she said sitting down and hanging her legs over the side of the cliff, " I live in the woods here just about that way" he said pointing in the direction, of some big trees, "it's pretty far can't see it from here" he laughed " oh okay, my names Melissa Spencer, and you are?" she said looking down on the boy, who wore a white poetic shirt and brown pants. " I'm Jesse tuck, pleasure to meet you" he smiled  
" well what is it that you are doing" I said, " going swimming" he said running up the to the edge of the cliff and jumped in fully clothed. "oh my god" she yelled and ran to the edge of the cliff she saw him float to the surface and squirt water out of his mouth like a fountain, " you coming in" jesse yelled over the rushing water  
" no it's just a little too cold for me maybe some other time" melissa said   
" ok," he said, she looked at her watch it was 9:00pm she had to get home now!  
" jesse i have to go now" she said waiting for an answer  
"ok, hold on i'll walk you home" he said getting out and grabbing his shoes  
we walked down the gravel road, and came to my door,  
" well bye jesse, will i see you tomorrow?" she said  
" yeah, i know where you live now so i'll come over and get you whenever ok?" he said smiling " yeah ok, bye jesse" she said " bye melissa" jesse said and left.  
it looked as if things were looking up for her.  
  
AN: please, please review all right tell me what you think!!! Thanks!, in the next chapter it be i said instead of she said it got to confusing, thanks review 


End file.
